A Gentleman of Honor
by ElegantPaws
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru's future wedding does have its suprises, including her choice for Gentleman of Honor. Sequel to "The Best Woman" oneshot.


Seven Days

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**A Gentleman of Honor**

Reviews are fuel.

By: _**ElegantPaws**_

Edited by: _**Meara the Celt**_

The fine grained parchment was pristine in its whiteness.

Of course, he had chosen the Moon Palace rice paper. He was Sesshoumaru, after all. Lineage was everything.

'_Snotty bastard,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as his thumb caressed its embossed surface. Even the hanyou had to admit the delicate brush work depicting a single stem of plum blossoms in the softest shades of pink was a great touch and would be appreciated by the bride-to-be.

"Each invitation will be hand made and reflect the personality of the recipient…_**within**_ reason," Sesshoumaru added offhandedly. He sipped the warmed sake with a bland expression while looking into the dying embers of the fireplace.

Inuyasha raised his head at the sound of his brother's voice and snorted. His amber eyes, the colour of warmed cognac, danced in the diming light. Standing lazily, he sauntered over to the dying embers and stoked them, tossing another log to burn for good measure rekindling the flame.

"Nice. Don't know much about this kind of shit, but 'Gome is gonna like it. Good choice. Still, you're cutting it kind of close."

Sesshoumaru deigned to turn his patrician head as he followed his brother's silhouette back to the couch. His usual disapproving glare quieted by familial acceptance and a hint of unspoken query.

"Hnnnnn. It is this Sesshoumaru's understanding that human females have a tendency to value these wholly irrelevant matters of form in the mating ritual. I thought it best to take charge of the situation as she remained unsure."

Inuyasha shook his head and stifled his laughter. "Remind me why she has agreed to marrying you?"

A silver brow quirked imperiously, "As if that isn't patently obvious, Hanyou."

Inuyasha clutched his chest feigning hurt. "Daaaaaaaaamn, Sesshoumaru! You haven't called me that in years." he grinned impishly, retrieving his drink just as the iPhone holstered to his hip vibrated.

"'scuse me," Inuyasha offered with unexpected politesse and uncoiled his long, lean form from the deep couch. He had yet to take off the floor length denim outer coat that had seen much better days. The Taiyoukai inspected where Inuyasha had been seated for possible soil as he rose to take in the view from his balcony.

It was not lost on Western Lord that Inuyasha had selecting to put a little distance between himself and his elfin ears. This sudden need to admire the view of the bay by moonlight was suspicious indeed.

"I got it under control. He's fine, except for the fact that he has no beer in the house and I'm forced to drink cognac. Is that Kikyou? Who's she talking to? What the fuck!? Kagome!? What do you mean he is on her lap?! Do I have to come over there!? I knew this was a bad idea to go to a strip club! Kagome!! Put her on the phone!" snarled the Hanyou, scarcely containing his sudden rage.

A barely perceptible smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's lips as he continued to sip. The view was spectacular, even from so high a perch as his penthouse suite. He opened the sliding doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The evening breeze was biting yet pleasant. He need not stand next to his brother to eavesdrop.

Freedom was highly coveted by his little firebrand and she would have it, for now. Curtailing her movements would, of course, come after the nuptials next week. The Taiyoukai trusted Kagome sufficiently to conduct herself in a dignified manner befitting her station as his future Mate. Or so he assured himself while his ears remained primed for any further shift in the conversation that might have alluded to something more sinister or lecherous in tone. He did have a position to maintain and the day had been long. He had just gotten in and the blasted plague that was his little brother had burst through the door. The very idea of traipsing off and possibly having to impale some unsuspecting ningen, however much he deserved it, held no appeal.

Inuyasha growled in resignation as he joined Sesshoumaru gazing at the undulating waves of silver light dappling the waters surface.

Sesshoumaru cast a sly glance at his brother's rigid profile. "Having issues curbing your bitch, Inuyasha?"

He could hear Inuyasha's teeth grinding now and he took pleasure in this small victory. The damn half-breed had forced his way into the penthouse thrusting a single malt of passable years in the Taiyoukai's face as he walked briskly through the door and planted himself on the couch.

Sesshoumaru knew Kagome had put him up to it. Why in Kami's name was the woman so interfering? Something else he would see to after their mating.

"We no longer call them that not unless you want a clip behind the ears, that is. Some of them don't take it well and Kagome will hand you your balls if you refer to her that way."

Sesshoumaru sniffed, pointedly ignoring his brother's observation. Not two days prior there had been a bit of tension as he and Kagome revisited their intended vows which he had seen fit to rewrite. Personally, Sesshoumaru found no fault with his wording at the time and still didn't. Obedience was essential and he felt it incumbent upon him to reinforce this point of the mating ritual to the little woman.

It had not gone over well.

In retrospect, Sesshoumaru could now trace the moment when an otherwise promising evening had turned sour. The woman became positively unhinged at so simple and accurate a reference to herself and all of her kind. Perhaps Inuyasha had a point; sleeping dogs and all that.

"Hnnn… Point taken. Mercurial lot, these humans," Sesshoumaru added dismissively.

"Yeah, right. Doesn't stop you shaggin' her though, pretentious prick," Inuyasha murmured sardonically.

The press of cold metal against warm flesh was Sesshoumaru's response to the perceived slight. Inuyasha's eyes danced in the moons light as he snickered and held his brother's gaze in challenge. The Taiyoukai blinked in confusion dragging the tip across Inuyasha's throat to further emphasis his point.

Sesshoumaru always wore longer than usual dusters when not at home. Everyone simple thought it a quirk of the eclectic fashionisto. In reality, it made the secreting of his much prized blades that much easier in this politically correct century.

Like a serpent he hissed in his brother's face, pressing the blades tip sufficiently to nick the skin above Inuyasha's Adam's apple.

"You will never make reference to Lady Kagome in that disrespectful manner again and to think she chose you as her Gentleman of Honor."

Inuyasha sighed with a self satisfied smirk and adjusted his stance easing the press of the blade against his throat with a clawed finger tip.

The scent of blood wafted between them. Sesshoumaru suddenly acknowledged the pressure he had felt against his hip all along. Slowly his eyes travelled downward registering the telltale sign of a blade glinting in the silvery moonlight.

Inuyasha chuckled touching his throat and wiping the blood streak on his outer jacket. Sesshoumaru stiffened in revulsion. The hanyou's habits still left much to be desired and it did explain the disreputable appearance of the garment. Who knows what else it concealed within its worn threads.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, brother dear. My hand could slip and there would go all those little, snot nosed Fluffies. Can't have that, now can we?"

Pregnant was the pause the brothers Taishou shared in that moment, each appraising the other, fangs literally and figuratively exposed.

The phone vibrated again and Inuyasha grimaced withdrawing the blade and sheathing it once more in its saya.

"Yeah…where are ya?" he asked gruffly, turning away from the being in silhouette next to him. " 'Kay, thanks for getting her home in one piece. I'm leaving now anyway. Yeah, it looks good."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, recognizing Kagome's voice at the other end. This was the second time she had called and not once requested to speak with him. Not acceptable.

"Oi! Get the fuck off me!" Inuyasha bellowed into the receiver unintentionally as his brother held him in a vice like grip about the throat and eased the phone from his grasping fingers.

"Kagome, you are home?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

A soft apologetic giggle danced playfully in Inuyasha's ears as the damn woman practically cooed her response and begged forgiveness.

"Excellent. When I have seen the Hanyou…," Kagome's voice rose a fraction at the other end of the receiver in rebuke. "Yes, yes, as I was saying, when I have seen my uninvited guest to the door, expect a call. We still have the vows to discuss."

Inuyasha growled in irritation, unable to loosen Sesshoumaru's death grip as a large, surprisingly rough palm covered his mouth. The urge to bite him was strong, but somehow that felt impotent.

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly in his brother's ear as if hearing his wayward thoughts.

"This Sesshoumaru was not snarling at you, Kagome."

Not in the least bit mollified by the clarification of facts, round two had begun of her inquisition as to the current state of Inuyasha's health and why he was making those muffled and somewhat irritated sounds.

Sesshoumaru had had enough.

"Why must you always concern yourself with his well being? He remains unharmed for the moment." A long pause ensued as the Taiyoukai listened gritting his teeth.

"Kagome? "

Sesshoumaru took the phone from his ear and stared at it in consternation. The blasted woman had hung up on him.

In one smooth move, Inuyasha extricated himself from his grip. "Let me guess? She's coming over to clean your clock, isn't she?" he offered with a wide, self-satisfied grin before adjusting his coat, preparing to leave.

He glanced at Sesshoumaru's profile furtively. The Taiyoukai had long dismissed his presence he knew by the set of his jaw and the resolute he stared off into the darkness.

"This bay's a lot like you, Sesshoumaru, cold, perfect in its symmetry and unyielding to change. If you aren't willing to bend a little, I don't know how in hell you expect this relationship to work. She's worth it."

Frigid amber pierced the darkness into Inuyasha's very soul. "You may leave. Your continued presence is not wanted here."

Inuyasha continued unperturbed. "I know from loneliness Sesshoumaru, wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Oh wait, that's you." He chuckled genuinely and shook his head. "Anyway, I'll take make sure the invites get done the way you want. One less thing for Kagome to worry about. That's assuming she doesn't off you tonight."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "She does have a temper on her."

"That she does, but it is all sound and fury when it comes to you. I'll never get it but she seems to love you."

The Taiyoukai turned bland expression in place. "Why are you still infesting my home? Attend your clay loving bitch."

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "I get it! Fuck! It took 600 years, but I finally get it! You're scared shitless of emotions," the Hanyou bellowed with laughter as he left the balcony, stopping to retrieve the sample for the invitation before slamming the door upon exit.

Sesshoumaru breathed out in relief. In about 40 seconds, the private elevator would reach the ground floor and if he deigned to, he could watch his brother's progress back to his SUV.

He rarely looked beyond the western view of the wrap around balcony. Tonight he did.

There she was gesticulating and touching the damn Hanyou's throat. Even from here he could see her concern. She looked up, but he knew she could not see him from that vantage. Kagome's small shoulders squared as she entered the building.

Just for one brief moment, Sesshoumaru blanched and steeled his spine for the inevitable volume to come. It was promising to be a very long night, indeed.

**-G of H-**

Moonlight streamed through the bedroom window caressing the soft pale skin of her back. She was far too still.

"You are awake."

Kagome shifted and yawned broadly scooting into the crook of his arm and sighed.

"No, I'm fast asleep."

"Why did you love, Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru was glad of the darkness that cosseted them both and preserved his dignity.

So much time had elapsed Sesshoumaru's lids grew heavy with sleep.

"Infatuation is not love, Sesshoumaru."

"Hmmm?" he queried sleepily, adjusting her body to spoon. Her disheveled mane smelled of citrus and cool breezes, comforting his soul.

"I have no illusions about him. We are much alike, hence our deep friendship. He really does belong with Kikyou. She stretches him and he softens her hard edges. They are good together. With you, I have grown and changed in myriad ways. Ways I could never have with Inuyasha."

Kagome stretched lazily and placed a soft kiss on his outstretched bicep. "Now go to sleep, my Lord. We both have a long day tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. "You remain unsure of this mating?"

Kagome huffed with exasperation. "No! Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Kagome groaned in defeat as the hard, warm body behind her retreated exposing her back to the cool night air with a sudden violent flurry of sheets. She was not going to get any sleep at this rate. Sesshoumaru was on the verge of a tantrum and was probably glowering at her. An impish grin touched her face as she reached round.

"Thank the Kami was worried there for a minute about the boys." she murmured against her pillow sleepily.

Sesshoumaru jumped as cold fingers accosted his youkai rather personally. "What exactly, are you doing? That is in no way enticing."

"It wasn't meant to be, my Lord. I seriously wondered which of us was actually the _**bitch**_ in this relationship. Good night, my soon to be beloved husband and general hottie."

"Mate" he corrected indignantly.

"Whatever. Love you too."

"Hmmm. Go to sleep, tiresome woman."

He lay in the darkness pondering his future; _**their**_ future as a small hand found his and intertwined their fingers.

"Your hands are cold as are your feet."

Kagome chuckled. "And yours are warm. We are well met."

Perhaps that singular change in the vows would not go amiss. He would inform her in the morning of his considered opinion. The faintest of smiles graced his lips in the dappled moonlight as they spooned and surrendering to the call of sleep.

"True."

Obedience was highly overrated anyway.

**Author's Note**:

I thought, _**The Best Woman**_ would be my only one-shot, and apparently I was wrong lol. Let me know if you enjoyed kind of obvious, there is one more part, isn't it? It is titled - **_Here Comes the Groom_**

Namaste

**EP**


End file.
